Got Lost in the Woods
by hamlet.pod
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle werden für die Greek Press interviewed und die Kriegerprinzessin enthüllt Erstaunliches.


Legal Disclaimer: Die Charaktere der Serie Xena: Warrior Princess sind Eigentum von Universal/MCA und Renaissance Pictures. Keine Urheberrechtsverletzung beabsichtigt.

* * *

**Die Wahrheit über Xena: Destroyer of Nations**

**Ein Interview von Rona für die Greek Press**

Was mir zuerst auffällt, als ich der Kriegerprinzessin an diesem Nachmittag begegne, ist, dass sie weder drei Meter groß, noch halb so muskulös ist, wie einige Schreiberlinge behaupten. Viel mehr ist ihr Körper lang und geschmeidig. Was außerdem beeindruckt, sind die Intensität ihrer Augen, ihre tiefe Stimme und die Wildheit, die man dahinter vermutet. Doch ist dies wirklich die ehemalige "Zerstörerin ganzer Nationen"?

In diesem einmaligen Interview enthüllt sie zum ersten Mal, wie es damals wirklich war. Machen sie sich auf einige Überraschungen gefasst!

Rona: Erzählen sie mir ein wenig über ihre Kindheit. Sie sind aufgewachsen in Amphipolis?

Xena: Ja. (Lange Pause, als würde sie auf die nächste Frage warten. Dann schaut sie zu Gabrielle hinüber, die nickt und Xena fährt fort.) Mein Vater hatte uns schon früh _verlassen_. Ich wuchs mit zwei Brüdern auf. Meine Mutter führt eine Taverne.

Rona: Waren sie ein wildes Kind?

Xena: Sind nicht alle Kinder wild?

Gabrielle: Ich war schüchtern.

(Xena lacht und erntet einen bösen Blick von ihrer Freundin, den sie aber ignoriert.)

Rona: Wann änderte sich ihr Leben?

Xena: Als ich Gabrielle traf.

Gabrielle: Sie meinte, glaube ich, etwas früher.

(Gabrielle sieht mich an und ich nicke, dabei bemerke ich das gerührte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Bardin.)

Xena: Cortese kam in unser Dorf und wollte es zerstören. Ich hatte eine Miliz aufgestellt, aber wir wurden von seinen Männern überrannt. Danach habe ich meinen Weg verloren.

Rona: Sie meinen, von da an zogen sie durch die Lande und zerstörten alles, was sich in ihrem Weg befand?

Xena: Nein, ich meine, beim Rückzug bin ich in den Wald geflüchtet und habe mich verlaufen.

Gabrielle: Xena hat einen erbärmlichen Orientierungssinn.

(Xena wirft einen drohenden Blick in Gabrielles Richtung, der wohl jeden eingeschüchtert hätte. Jeden außer Gabrielle.)

Gabrielle: Was? Stimmt doch!

Xena: Wie auch immer. Ich fand auf jeden Fall nicht mehr aus dem Wald heraus.

Rona: Das muss... verwirrend gewesen sein.

Xena: Nein, es machte mich wütend. Anderen, die auch in den Wald geflüchtet waren, ging es ähnlich.

Gabrielle: Sie wissen doch, was man über die Leute aus Amphipolis sagt? Kein Orientierungssinn, aber große Füße.

(Xena streckt mir zum Beweis einen ihrer bestiefelten Füße entgegen. Sie sind wirklich sehr groß.)

Rona: Was ist dann passiert?

Xena: Wir haben uns zusammengetan...

Rona: Also haben sie eine Armee gebildet?

(Die Kriegerprinzessin sieht mich verärgert an, weil ich sie unterbrochen habe. Ich muss sofort an das Sprichwort denken: Neugier ist der Tod des Zentauren; aber sie entscheidet sich, mich zu verschonen.)

Xena: Nein, wir haben einen Suchtrupp gebildet, um den Wald wieder verlassen zu können.

Rona: Und, haben sie es geschafft?

Xena: Nun ja, wenn wir es nicht geschafft hätten, säßen wir heute nicht hier, richtig?

(Sie lächelt mich an. Sie hat wirklich eine ganz besonders charmante Art, jemandem beizubringen, dass man ihr unterlegen ist. Sie fährt fort.)

Xena: Wir brauchten dazu allerdings mehrere Wochen. Und leider kamen wir nicht an dem erhofften Punkt wieder zum Vorschein.

Rona: Wo wollten sie denn hin?

Xena: Amphipolis.

Rona: Und wo sind sie rausgekommen?

Xena: Irgendwo anders. Da war ein Dorf in der Nähe, wo wir gefragt haben, wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen, aber die haben uns ausgelacht und wollten es uns nicht sagen.

Gabrielle: Diese Snobs.

(Gabrielle legt eine Hand auf Xenas, um sie zu trösten. Xena lächelt ihre Gefährtin an.)

Rona: Und dann sind sie weitergezogen?

Xena: Ja, nachdem wir ihre Häuser angezündet, ihre Frauen geschändet und alle Snobs getötet hatten.

Gabrielle: Sie hätten euch sagen sollen, wie ihr nach Hause kommt.

(Die Kriegerprinzessin nickt zustimmend. Ich bin etwas verwirrt, lasse es mir aber nicht anmerken.)

Rona: Was geschah weiter?

Xena: Wir versuchten weiterhin, nach Hause zu kommen. Erst gingen wir von Dorf zu Dorf, aber niemand wollte uns den Weg zeigen, geschweige denn, eine Karte zeichnen, das machte uns ziemlich wütend. Wir wollten, dass sie den selben Schmerz fühlten wie wir, also haben wir die Dörfer dem Erdboden gleich gemacht.

Rona: Gab es unterwegs keine Hinweisschilder?

Xena: Keiner von uns konnte lesen, außerdem waren wir schon viel zu weit weg von Amphipolis. Teilweise verstanden wir nicht mal mehr die Sprache, da ist die Verständigung etwas schwierig.

Rona: Und dann?

Xena: Wir verirrten uns hoffnungslos. Ich habe die ganze Welt bereist und wollte doch nur nach Hause.

(Xena sieht traurig aus.)

Rona: Es heißt, sie waren auch eine ganze Zeitlang Piratin. Wie ist es dazu gekommen?

Xena: Irgendwann versuchten wir, Amphipolis per Schiff zu erreichen.

Rona: Aber Amphipolis liegt doch nicht am Meer und es führt, soweit ich weiß, auch kein Fluss daran vorbei.

Xena: Nicht?

(Xena sieht Gabrielle an, die den Kopf schüttelt.)

Xena: Das wussten wir nicht mehr.

Rona: Schließlich haben sie Hercules getroffen. Wie war das damals?

Xena: Er hat mir eine Karte gezeichnet.

(Die Kriegerprinzessin lächelt bei der Erinnerung.)

Rona: Aber haben sie nicht versucht, ihn zu töten?

Xena: Das war ein Missverständnis.

Gabrielle: Xena dachte, er würde sie ebenfalls auslachen. Das kommt davon, wenn man zu viel lächelt, aber er meinte es gut.

Rona: Und seine Karte hat sie nach Hause geführt?

Xena: Ja.

Rona: Wo haben sie beide sich getroffen?

Xena: Hercules hatte mir ihre Adresse gegeben. Er meinte, ich solle sie mitnehmen, damit ich mich nicht mehr verlaufe.

Gabrielle: Wir aus Poteidaia haben einen sehr guten Orientierungssinn, dafür aber komische Ohren.

(Gabrielle klemmt ihr langes Haar hinter ihre Ohren und es stimmt: sie sehen tatsächlich etwas seltsam aus.)

Xena: Und seit ich sie habe, habe ich nie mehr meinen Weg verloren.

(Die beiden Frauen lächeln einander an. Man spürt die innige Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen.)

Rona: Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie beide mehr als nur Freunde sind. Was ist da dran?

(Gabrielle lächelt übers ganze Gesicht, während Xena ihre Stiefel anstarrt.)

Xena (leise): Wir denken daran, zusammen zu ziehen. Ein Haus irgendwo auf dem Land, ein paar Katzen, möglicherweise auch Kinder...

Gabrielle: Wir sind jetzt allerdings noch dabei, ein paar Sachen einzusammeln, die Xena damals verloren hat. Das wird noch eine Weile dauern. Sie wissen schon, Lebenswichtiges, wie Lockenwickler, das Familiensilber...

Rona: Das war ein sehr interessantes Interview. Danke für die ehrlichen Antworten.

Die beiden Frauen bringen mich noch zum Rand des Waldes, in dem sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben und ich werde Zeuge von Xenas schlechtem Orientierungssinn, als sie beim Rückweg den verkehrten Weg einschlägt. Zum Glück hat sie ihre Freundin, die sie darauf aufmerksam macht. Das war ein wirklich interessantes Interview und eine Erfahrung, die ich so schnell nicht vergessen werde.

R.

* * *

Epilog

Sie kamen gerade wieder zu ihrem Lagerplatz, als Gabrielle anfing:

"Im Wald verlaufen, was?"

Sie grinste breit, während sie ihre Decke auf dem Boden ausrollte.

"Was hätte ich sagen sollen?"

"Die Wahrheit?"

Xena breitete ihr Nachtlager neben dem ihrer Freundin aus.

"Ich habe es langsam satt, mich immer wieder erklären zu müssen. Inzwischen kennt jeder die Geschichte."

Sie befreite sich von ihrer Rüstung.

"Außerdem, wie viele Leute werden dieses Blatt schon lesen?"

"Rona hat mir ganz stolz erzählt, dass die Abonnenten vor allem Warlords und Krieger sind." Xena schaute verdutzt und Gabrielle fing an zu lachen.

"Mein Ruf ist dahin." Xena schüttelte den Kopf.

"Naja, vielleicht sind es auch nur ein paar einfache Bürger aus Athen."

"Sehr witzig, Bardenbalg."

Xena knuffte Gabrielle spielerisch in die Seite, als die sich neben sie legte.

Beim langsam verlöschenden Feuer legte Xena die Arme um ihre Bardin. Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen, als Gabrielle sagte:

"Du hättest mir wirklich sagen sollen, dass du Kinder willst." Sie fing an zu Kichern.

"Gute Nacht, Gabrielle.", kam es von Xena leicht gereizt, aber auch sie lächelte, bis sie schließlich einschlief.


End file.
